It Happened One Night
by boppityboo
Summary: Teddy Lupin and Lily Potter sure know how to ring in the New Year. In fact, one might say they set the standard pretty high for stupidity in 2027.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Oops!

Teddy's POV

* * *

Talk about ringing in the New Year. I definitely set a standard for stupidity for 2027.

I was moping with a bottle of firewhisky and a carton of fags, intent on getting myself righteously pissed and spending the evening passed out in my living room. Self-loathing was my specialty, and the fact that I had just found out through the Daily Prophet that my ex-fiancé was in fact, engaged to my twit of a best friend gave me the perfect reason to indulge myself.

I had ignored the floo several times that evening, and had a pile of unopened letters sitting on my coffee table that had been unceremoniously dropped by nearly a dozen owls. The only letter I had even considered opening was the one with the familiar, curvy script of Victoire Weasley herself. But alas, I threw it on the fire instead. Oops.

I knew my anger wasn't exactly justifiable. True, she left me for him, but I had dealt as many deathblows to our relationship in the past (see buxom blonde Auror pal Sylvia). Problem was, Daniel was there to pick up the pieces while I was at the pub with the blokes, drowning my sorrows with pints and busty women.

Daniel had made it perfectly clear what he thought of my actions (I still had the scar from his damned right hook on my chin to prove it), and truth be told I agreed with the bloke. I was in fact, behaving like a right twat towards someone who had only ever loved me. But the thing was, the closer we got to actually setting a date for the wedding and closing the deal, the louder an alarm went off in my head telling me to run away. And so of course, I ran. And I hurt her. More than once.

So all in all, I can't fault her for moving on to someone who actually was there for her. I knew that they both deserved this. But that doesn't mean I was ready to see the headlines "Famous Curse-Breakers Daughter Ditches Half-Breed Auror for Ministry Big-Wig" (and no, that wasn't exactly what the headline said, but after reading the article it might as well have). Ten years we spent together, Victoire and I, and while the last two were quite miserable, I did love her. And the fact that Daniel Hollysworth, my best friend since first year, was going to make her his wife hurt a hell of a lot more than I thought it would.

So that's how I ended up on my couch that evening swigging on a bottle and smoking up a chimney, instead of in the warmth of the Burrow bringing in 2027 with the rest of the people I loved. In all actuality, I was perfectly content in my solitude and feeling particularly sorry myself when a loud knock jerked me from my reverie. How annoying.

I figured if I ignored it and took another swig from my quickly disappearing firewhisky, they might take the hint and go away. But instead the knocks became louder and more insistent followed by a familiar, and quite agitated voice on the other side.

"TEDDY LUPIN! If you don't open this bloody door, you can say good-bye to your bits and hello to life as a eunuch!"

How poetic. There was only one particular person I knew that was capable of such a clever threat. So I picked up my wand and lazily flicked it towards my front door, which immediately flew open, bringing with it a cold gust of hair and a particularly annoyed red-head with a large basketful of biscuits in her arms.

"Lily Luna Potter, if only your mother could hear you speak." I said as she marched over to me, dropping the large basket of baked good in my lap with an audible "oomph".

"What were you going to do? Let me freeze out there?" she snapped, plopping herself down in the armchair next to me. "And here I am, coming to check on you out of the goodness of my own heart."

"Oh please, I know Molly sent you, don't insult my intelligence."

"Same difference," Lily said with a roll of her eyes, "and pardon me if I fail to see an intelligent male in my presence, the overwhelming stench of alcohol is clouding my vision. I think I'm getting drunk off the fumes."

"Snarky aren't we? Well lucky you, less calories that way I'm sure." I said with a smirk, taking another swig of fire whisky. "Why'd he send you over? To make sure I hadn't offed myself yet?"

"Enough with the self-pity Ted, everyone is worried about you. You could at least have responded to my Dad's letter," she said, gesturing towards the large pile of mail sitting in front of me. "And look what you've done to poor Grandmum, she practically baked herself out of house and home for your sorry arse."

Very true. There were probably 70 of my favorite scones in the basket Lily brought, which I had unceremoniously dropped on the floor. We all knew that when Molly worried, she headed straight to the kitchen.

"We all know this has to be rough, but you can't shut everyone out like this! It's not like you didn't see this coming…" She reached over for the bottle of firewhisky, and I couldn't help but stare incredulously as she took an impressive gulp. My, my, someone has grown up.

"But enough about that nonsense," she continued as she set the bottle back on the table and tossed her hair behind her shoulders, "I got ditched tonight, by a Finnegan no less which is quite embarrassing, so I'm not here to listen to any sob stories. I'm here to drown my own sorrows with a fellow embarrassment."

"How sweet Lils. But you know Harry would kill me if he knew I was letting you drink that," I mumbled, "and since when did you have a boyfriend?"

"Well I wouldn't expect someone as self-obsessed as you to have noticed but I am nearly a year out of Hogwarts, and I haven't been living in a convent." She snapped, jerking the firewhisky bottle out of my hand as I was bringing it to my lips, and therefore spilling a great deal down my white t-shirt, before taking another gulp. She proceeded to slam the bottle down and storm angrily into my kitchen. Bugger, that woman had a temper.

And that wasn't what I meant. It was just I had never really given much thought to Lily as anything other than a starry-eyed girl with bows in her hair. Sure, I had noticed that she had grown into an attractive…hell a bloody gorgeous woman over the past few years. But she was still always Lily to me, the littlest Potter. But as I watched her stomp off and begin rummaging through my cupboards for god knows what, it was like a light switched on. Maybe it was the booze, but I saw her differently…

Her hair, which she usually wore straight, was long and wavy that evening reaching nearly to her waist. She was wearing a rather short, sleeveless gold dress, which I found rather impractical for the weather, and that showed-off a great deal of her porcelain skin. At that moment I couldn't help but stare, letting my eyes roam over her shapely legs, slim waist, and up to her rather larger…STOP!

I grabbed the firewhisky and started to chug, ignoring the burning sensation in my throat. I was a sick, sick man. This was Lily Potter that I was undressing with my eyes, the woman was practically my little sister. My very YOUNG little sister. Young as in barely legal, not even twenty, little sister. Such sinful thoughts were really not appropriate, and I only missed Victoire…really. Truly.

I continued to reassure myself when she sauntered back into the room, plopping herself down next to me with a bottle of Vodka and a glass of pumpkin juice in hand.

"Buckle up Lupin, this is going to be a bumpy ride," she said, as she proceeded to drink in a way that would make her brother James proud. Of course, a gentleman never lets a lady drink alone, and I proceeded to join her. Only to drink away my sorrows…and my sinful thoughts…

It didn't work. Well, at least drinking away my sinful thoughts didn't. I mean really, I'm nearly thirty; you think by now that I would have figured out firewhisky and sinful thoughts are never a good combination. Women are right; men truly are idiots.

Because see, a few hours and a generous portion of boozing later, I would wake up with that particular red head next to me…and that particularly appealing gold dress on the floor.

Oops.

* * *

_Authors Note:_

_Yes, this title is cliché. And overused. And of course, one of the greatest movies of all time that this story has nothing to do with. But from the beginning, it has been the first line in my notes and I couldn't get it out of my head. So it will have to do, or else the fan fiction muses may not be so kind to me._

_This is my first attempt at a chaptered fic that I actually am going to MAKE myself finish. I'm a one-shot kind of gal, because honestly I have severe commitment issues. _

_So hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! _

_Cynthia_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bugger

Lily's POV

Happy fucking New Years.

Pardon my French. But seriously, I bought a new dress, new heels, and spent an hour fixing my hair, only to be unceremoniously dumped at the Leaky Cauldron in front of twenty people. SERIOUSLY!? Mark Finnegan is lucky to even be seen in public with me, very well dating me. Apparently, the advanced-education program I had been accepted into at St. Mungo's was consuming too much of my time. He needed a girlfriend that was emotionally available for him. Emotionally available my arse, he needed a girlfriend who would play with his dangly-bits.

Pardon me for wanting to spend my life doing something that mattered, and not drinking it away at a pub every weekend! I hope that when I'm a healer someday, he will come in begging me to cure his many sexually transmitted diseases, in which will have advanced to the point where the only cure will be amputation. (Insert evil laugh here.)

And so that was why I went, crying like a baby and swearing like a sailor, all the way to the Burrow in search of my mother to listen to my sob story. To my utter dismay, she had already celebrated the New Year to it's full capacity, gotten utterly tanked, and been sent home with my Father where they were probably doing horrible things that would only scar me for life if I dared to pay a visit to my childhood abode. In fact, the burrow was nearly empty, and I was only greeted by my harried grandmother, who forced a basket of scones on me and ordered me to take them to Teddy Lupin immediately. Apparently she was convinced he was suicidal.

Gah. That's JUST what I needed. To visit the flat of my childhood crush of a god brother, who was currently pining over the loss of my half-veela cousin to his equally dreamy, former best friend. Sounds horrible I know. But Teddy really brought it on himself by being a man-whore. The truth hurts.

So I proceeded to Teddy's flat where we preceded to engage in our usual witty banter and charted new territory by drinking inordinate amounts alcohol. And that's when things got interesting.

It's all a bit hazy, but from what I can recall, there was a particularly humiliating game of truth or dare that ended in me admitting my life-long crush, which lead to him trying to drunkenly comfort me while incessantly moaning about my cousin Victoire, which then led to a kiss, followed by a rather clumsy (but equally enjoyable) make out session, which led to…well bad, bad things that happened to result in the loss of clothes and the loss of virginity. Mine to be exact.

And so there I was, lying in Teddy Lupin's bed…with Teddy Lupin, on January 1st with a rather painful headache trying to plan my next move, hoping he would leave the room so I could make my escape.

My prayers were somewhat answered as I felt the body next to me stir, heard a loud sigh, and felt the mattress lift as Teddy slowly pulled himself out of bed. I closed my eyes tightly, praying to baby Jesus himself that he wouldn't notice I was awake. (I then felt extremely guilty for involving baby Jesus in my horrendous debauchery).

Teddy sighed again, and I felt someone tugging at the comforter, pulling it up around my shoulders and a finger brushing a strand of hair from my forehead. My throat tightened, and I felt my eyes growing moist but I somehow managed to hold it in. Teddy sighed again, and I was sure I heard a curse word from under his breath. Then I heard him walk out of the bedroom. When I heard the bathroom door shut and the shower turn on, I finally allowed myself to open my eyes.

Bugger.

I set up in bed, trying to keep it together as I immediately began fumbling for my clothes (which proved to be quite difficult since they appeared to be strewn across the room). My bra was hanging from the bedpost, my dress on the floor close to the door, my knickers nowhere to be found. What kind of girl loses their knickers? A scarlet woman, that's what kind. I was now officially a scarlet woman. And with that, I couldn't hold it together anymore and the tears came.

And I, Lily Potter, did not cry. Ever.

I had dated Mark for nearly a year, and David Currier for two years in Hogwarts, and I had barely let either bloke even touch me. I had always been the one that wanted to wait, I wanted it to be special and to mean something. And no, I'm not one of those lovey-dovey girly girls who have their wedding planned before they start Hogwarts or entertain stupid romantic ideals in their heads with sparkles and rose petals and prince charming riding in on his white horse to rescue me from old Voldy himself. But, that doesn't mean that I wanted to lose my virginity to a guy who was still harboring feelings for my cousin because of some cheap vodka and a crappy New Years. Sorry, that just wasn't in the plan.

Seriously, I just needed to get out of there. I quickly clasped my bra, pulled my gold dress over my head and stumbled out of the bedroom. I thought I was home free, until the bathroom door opened and I bumped straight into the object of my affection/detestation/anger etc.

"Lils, I…" he stuttered, but I continued to push past him, trying to ignore how adorable he looked in the snitch covered robe my grandmother had gotten for him the past Christmas. I felt the tears well up again at the thought of Molly Weasley. God, she would be so disappointed in me…she would probably disown me. No one wants a Scarlet Woman in their family. Or a Jezebel…I wonder which name would be published in the Daily Prophet when this story broke…

"Lily, I think we need to talk about this…" Teddy grabbed my arm to try and stop me from leaving, and I tried my best to tug it from his grasp. But I didn't stand a chance, stupid Auror training and stupid big, bulgy biceps of hotness. Gah.

"What is there to talk ab-about," I said, trying my best to choke back sobs as I turned to face him, "What happened, happened. It was a m-mistake, and I…"

And that's when I felt him pull me into a hug, and I let him, allowing the tears to flow down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Lily, I don't even know what to say…If I could take it back…I mean this stuff just happens and…" and that was it. I felt my Weasley temper flare and to be honest, Teddy Lupin was lucky I didn't have my wand on me, he probably would have been in bat-bogey hell and without a few important body parts.

I pushed myself out of his embrace, and I could tell he was surprised because of the moronic, idiotic…and absolutely adorable look on his face. Stupid, gorgeous half-werewolf.

"This stuff just HAPPENS? This stuff just does not just HAPPEN to me! And you're…your're lumping me in with all those…those slags that you have been messing around with for the past year!?! No, I won't be…I…"

"Lily, that's not what I…"

"It was my…my…" I couldn't even get it out, what I wanted to say, because the words seemed to be stuck in the back of my throat. I folded my arms across my chest self-consciously.

"It was your what?" He asked cautiously, although I think he was putting together the pieces of the puzzle in his own mind, and realized what I was trying to tell him. I wiped my tears off my cheek with the back of my hand and looked to the floor, sniffling and refusing to make eye contact with him. I heard him swear under his breath. He knew.

"Oh Lils, I…I'm sorry. I didn't know it was your…well that you were…" he trailed off awkwardly as he ran his hand through his still damp hair, which had turned black, probably reflecting his mood. Wow…so glad sleeping with me sent him spiraling into a deep depression.

"Well it's not something one tends to broadcast of the Wizard Wireless," I snapped sarcastically, taking a deep breath and trying to regain my composure. "But I can't do this right now, ok? I just…I need to go."

I felt him following me with his eyes, and was sure he didn't know how to react. Maybe I was being unreasonable, immature, or right down nutty. But I couldn't help it. I was sick to my stomach, I felt horrid. I felt used. Simply because I knew that I had been nothing more than a distraction, that I had let myself become one of those girls. And I was even more irritated with myself, in that a part of me didn't regret it was with him. Despite the fact that it would change everything. Despite the fact that it could possibly ruin everything.

I grabbed my wand, which was sitting on the coffee table and quickly headed to the front door, which I swung open, wanting to make a quick exit. And that's when I ran straight into my half-veela cousin…knicker-less and barefoot in clothes from the night before, mascara running down my face and my hair tangled and matted. Looking like the scarlet woman I was, getting ready to make the walk of shame back to my flat.

Bugger.

_Authors Note:_

_So the saga continues. I want to thank those who reviewed, even though there were only a few. They always make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!_

_This chapter turned out a little less funny and a little more angsty than I anticipated, but hopefully everyone still enjoyed it and found it believable. The thing was, that as a girl I couldn't just have Lily treat this casually. No matter how tough and snarky you are, girls think of these situations a little differently. But anyway, you'll hear from Teddy next time, duh duh duuuuh. _

_Thanks for reading, and please review and let me know what you think!_

_Cynthia_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bloody Hell

Teddy's POV

* * *

Bloody hell. How was I going to get myself out of this one?

That was the second thing that came across my mind when I saw Victoire on my doorstep. The first thing was the look on Lily's face. She looked terrified, embarrassed, and hurt all at once, making me want to walk over and embrace her. And when I realized that's what I was thinking, it freaked me out so I just stayed put, looking like the complete prat that I was. She barely said hello to her cousin before she looked back at me and apparated with a pop, leaving the two of us in silence.

Victoire was just staring at me, occasionally cocking her head and looking like one of those bobble head dolls Ron had on the dashboard of his car. I would have laughed if I weren't so afraid that she was preparing to kill me. She may only be half veela, but that woman can be right scary when she gets angry.

"Teddy, please tell me that wasn't what I thought it was…" she finally said, her voice low and steady as she finally broke through the silence.

Think Teddy, think.

"I really don't like what you are implying, Ms. Weasley…" I replied, rather stupidly I might add, considering I was a horrible liar and couldn't seem to maintain eye-contact with her no matter how hard I tried.

"Don't be daft Teddy, and don't act like such an idiot. I am just curious as to why my nineteen year old cousin just ran out of your apartment crying at 8 a.m…with no shoes on and in the dress I helped her pick out last night." She continued, staring me down. I think she was actually trying to melt me with her eyes.

Somehow I restrained myself from running around screaming "I'm melting, I'm melting!" But let me tell you…it was a struggle.

"It's not what you think Vic…It just…" I finally muttered, running my hand through my hair and taking a deep breath.

"You've got to be kidding me! I can't believe this…"

"I'm sorry if…"

"I just can't believe that she would be such…such a slag! Taking advantage of you like that, when you were obviously hurting!"

"Wait, what?" That was not what I was expecting. Maybe a nargle had infiltrated my brain and impeded my hearing capacity…or were those wrackspurts? I'd have to ask Lorcan next time I saw him…

"She knew you would be upset, and she just took advantage of the situation! That is so like Lily…"

"Lily's not like that, and you know it! I'm the only bloke she's ever even slept with!" Oh bugger, there I go again with that verbal diarrhea. How in Merlin's name I ever passed the interrogation portion of the Auror exams, I shall never know.

By the look on Victoire's face it became obvious that in my genuine attempt to defend Lily's honor I had implicated myself. Shite.

Victoire looked straight at me. Her bright blue eyes were brimming with tears and she looked like she was getting ready to erupt. She was practically Mt. Vesuvius. Which would make me Pompeii. My future looked bleak indeed.

"You…you slept with her?"

"Wait, wasn't that what you were implying?"

"No, you idiot! I knew she got dumped, I just meant she probably laid it on thick and made you listen to her cry all night! I knew you would be upset about Dan and I, but…well obviously I shouldn't have even been concerned because you had other things to occupy your attention. Like my baby cousin!"

"I…uh…It's not what you think."

"I can't believe…you would…she's nineteen!"

"I know, but it's not like that!"

"Then please tell me…what is it like?" She hissed, her hands on her hips as she stared me down.

My life flashed before my eyes. And no, I'm not being melodramatic, it seriously did. I thought of Harry, who had been a father figure to me before I could even remember. He taught me how to fly, he told me about my parents, he made me part of his family without giving it a second thought. He would probably never speak to me again.

And then I thought about Ginny, who practically adopted me and never made me feel like anything less than a Weasley. Knowing her, I would be on the receiving end of a rather spectacular bat-bogey hex right about now.

James and Albus were like my brothers, and as they had grown older were now two of my best friends. James would surely be pounding his fist into my face right now, the boy had a spit-fire of a temper and considering the fact that he played beater for the Tornados I could only guess at how many bones he would break. Albus on the other hand, he would just be silent. I knew that really, that would be so much worse.

And then I thought of Lily, her infectious giggle, how she had grown into such a beautiful, intelligent and classy woman.

Lily. I knew well enough that Victoire would tell everyone about this, and I knew that it would kill Lily. She wasn't the type of girl that just got drunk and had one-night stands. She was the type of girl that guys dreamed about, that men courted and were lucky if she would even speak to them. And Victoire, she was the jealous type. And even if we were over, I knew it would boil in her veins until she headed straight home to her mother (who already hated me for other…obvious…reasons). And then since it was Fleur, she would tell Bill, who if he didn't kill me first would tell his mother, who would then tell Ginny, who would call Harry…and then I would most likely die a horrible, painful, excruciation death.

So I just said it, the first thing that came to my mind. And possibly the stupidest thing I had ever said in my entire life.

"We're engaged!"

Oh, bloody hell.

* * *

_Authors note:_

_This chapter was tough and I re-wrote it nearly five times, mostly because I had a difficult time with Victoire. I don't want anyone to hate her, but I also wanted people to get that while she was a good person…she was still Victoire and there was a reason she and Teddy didn't work. I don't think I achieved that…but at least I tried ha. Also, I'm still trying to get the hang of writing dialogue. And this was definitely full of it!_

_I want to thank EVERYONE for all the amazing reviews! They really made my day. If it wasn't totally creepy and against the law, I'd find out all your addresses and send you a big piece of chocolate cake._

_Oh, long authors note…ha._

_Next chapter is already started and shouldn't take nearly as long. Thanks again for reading, you guy seriously rock my socks off!_


End file.
